Free
by dragonwings948
Summary: **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE** Immediately following where we left Belle and Rumple at the end of Operation Mongoose. Belle isn't sure how to wake Rumple up, but she won't stop trying until she finds out how. And no matter what happens, at least now he's free. What she doesn't remember is the power of true love's kiss. One shot.


**A/N: Basically, this is what I wish would happen at the beginning of season 5 (but I know it won't). Leaves off right where we last saw Belle and Rumple in the shop.**

* * *

"Hey, Rumple," Belle whispered as if he could hear her. Despite it all, she was smiling. Though he was unconscious for who knew how long, he was alive. He was _him._ And the Dark One was gone.

She reached down to stroke his hair, sniffing as tears stung her eyes. "You're going to be okay. Everything will be all right. I'll get you out of this." She looked up, hearing Emma and the Sorcerer's Apprentice talking in subdued tones in the back room. If only they would help her…

But it didn't matter. Whatever it took, she would wake Rumple up.

Looking back down at her husband, Belle shifted her hand to his cheek. "You're not cursed anymore." She grinned again as the first tear escaped and made its way down her cheek. "You're free, Rumple."

Belle started as Emma and Killian dashed straight past her, not even acknowledging her existence. She looked after them for a moment, concerned about the curse and wondering if she should help. But one more glance at Rumple made that decision for her.

"Don't worry, Rumple," she murmured, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "I won't leave you."

She sat in silence for several minutes, watching his unchanging face. There were so many more things she wanted to say to him.

"I meant what I said about Will." She pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and sighed. "I didn't really realize it until you gave me back my heart. Compared to you, what I felt for him was like…nothing." She chuckled once, a sardonic note in her voice. "I don't even know why I was with him in the first place. I just…I didn't want to be lonely."

With a great sigh, she framed his face with her hands and bent down to press her lips to his forehead. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin." She drew away and looked at his face, hesitating a moment before touching her lips to his. After just a fleeting kiss, she sat up and cast her gaze over the quiet shop.

The gasp of breath made Belle jump. She could have sworn her heart stopped in that very moment. Just in time she looked down again to see Rumple blink open his eyes, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Belle?"

Belle's mouth hung open for a moment before forming into a smile. "Rumple!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Are you okay?"

He sat up slowly, hand over his heart. "I…I don't know. I feel…different. Lighter." He dug his fingers into his jacket like the Sorcerer's Apprentice had done minutes ago when he had removed Rumple's heart. This time, however, nothing happened.

Rumple's eyes widened with fear. He backed up against the counter and took in a sharp breath. "No magic." His chest began to rise and fall at an increasing speed. "My magic is gone!"

"Hey," Belle said with a calming tone. She scooted forward on her knees to place her hands on his shoulders. Rumple's eyes focused on her and his breathing steadied. "I know it's different and it'll take some getting used to, but we'll get through it."

He nodded slowly, though uncertainty and fear were still evident in his expression. "What happened?" he asked after a moment.

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice used the hat to absorb all the darkness in your heart."

Rumple's eyebrows furrowed together. "The hat can't contain that much darkness."

Belle shook her head. "No, it can't. It escaped and now Emma and her parents are trying to find it." She smiled a little and shook his shoulders. "But I saw the dagger, Rumple, and your name was erased. You're a free man."

After a moment, Rumple's lips stretched into a smile free of pain, darkness, and regret. He chuckled, looking down at his hands as if manacles had been cast off. "After all these years…" His eyes were glassy as he met Belle's gaze. "I'm free."

Belle laughed, tears blurring her vision. Nonetheless, as she leaned forward, she was able to find his lips and kiss him for a suspended moment in time. Rumple reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Belle," Rumple murmured as he broke away, settling his forehead against hers. "I love you. And this time…" He placed a hand on her cheek as his eyes shone with sincerity. "I'll do it right."

Smiling all the while, Belle looped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Rumplestiltskin. My hero," she whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
